SHIELD's Avengers , the Original 6
by mythulshah
Summary: This is not a fanfic, just a document that encompasses the emotions and thoughts that I, the writer, encountered while watching Marvel's The Avengers(2012). Do not confuse this with a review, though it may seem so at certain points and from certain perspectives.


(I had plans to post my articles in one document per topic, but the amount of awesomeness I felt because of The Avengers, the first part itself, cannot be contained in a single chapter. So I have decided to divide this article into 3 chapters: The Intros, Avengers Assemble and The Fight Before The Shawarma.)

Chapter 1: The Intros

The title of the document obviously refers to the 6 superheroes Marvel introduced in its first multi-cast, multi-protagonist production for the MCU:

1\. Captain America(Chris Evans)

2\. Ironman(Robert Downey Jr.)

3\. Thor (Chris Hemsworth)

4\. The Hulk(Mark Ruffalo)

5\. Black Widow(Scarlett Johansson)

6\. Hawkeye(Jeremy Renner)

Also, since I am writing this post-Endgame, I have gone ahead and used the word 'Original' in the title. By doing this I have probably invoked the wrath of millions of fans of the recent informal Avenger recruits. But I will not apologise since I have made no mistake. MCU has made it clear that the six superheroes mentioned above are the original Avengers by giving them that badass tribute in the credits of Endgame. To the comic fans, I would like to say that I am solely a fan of the MCU and hence do not take into consideration the storyline followed by the comics.

I was first introduced to the MCU when my dad brought home from one of his trips a CD called Iron Man. We watched the start of the movie, but got bored because of the slow pace at the start of the film and tossed the CD into a rack. Then, a few years passed since that incident and I heard about this movie that had already hit the theatres. My friends, who had told me about it, referred to the movie as Avengers and told me all about how their mind had been blown away by the awesomeness of the film and kept quoting dialogues from the film. And finally, I got the chance to watch the film.

(SPOILER ALERT: If you still haven't watched the movie, I would suggest you to take time out of your monotonous, grey life and watch it, seriously! Also if you have not watched it I would suggest you to watch the film before reading any further.)

There is the story build-up narration involving Loki and the Teseract at the start of the movie, but it is just that, a monotonous and overly dramatic narration. So I don't want to talk about it much.

The first of the six was introduced in the very first scene of the movie. Hawkeye, the guy you want to be real close to, because the instant you get a bit distant, you walk right into the range where he can pierce your heart with an arrow whenever he wants

Now, that intro I just gave is much better than the one in the movie. The way Hawkeye is introduced in the film is actually kinda lame.  
Actually the entire scene was lame for me and not exactly something that sparked my interest. I wouldn't call it bland, just not new. A bunch of scientist working, occurence of an unexpected anomaly, a villain stepping out of a portal, blah...blah...blah...

Nothing new there. 

The scene that came after that was certainly something, though. The instant I saw Black Widow tied to that chair, a voice in my head shouted,

"Damn! That lady's gorgeous!"

Andthen during that call, when she said, "I am in the middle of an interrogation and this moron's telling me everything," I was just blown away. The voice in my head now let out a shout that said,

"Damn! That lady's badass!"

Andwhen the call ended and she kicked asses of the goons, I fell so hard for her that I probably bruised my heart in the process. This time the voice on my head was screaming,

"DAMN! Who is that lady?!"

Now that was my reaction to the introduction of the second of the six. Black Widow; a spy, a double agent and later on, an Avenger.

And then, the scene cuts to rurals of Kolkata, India.  
Okay, if I list out every line I liked in that scene, it would ultimately result in me unnecessarily increasing the length of this article by typing the entire exchange between Natasha and Banners. So rather, I would just like to share this link if you desire to relive the dialogues from the scene:

/1/avengers/7/the-big-guy

All in all, the introduction of The Hulk, more like tje intro of Bruce Banners, had no shooting or smashing or Hulk-ing altogether, but still it kicked ass.

After a short scene of Nick Fury after that, the following couple scenes are the intros of Cap and Tony for the movie. Now, by the time the movie released, both of them already had had their individual blockbusters, so their intro in Avengers is subtle, yet somehow I was on the edge of my seat when they were introduced in the film.

The precise thought that came to my mind when Cap boarded the plane in that kickass costume was "Woaaaahhh!"

Then there is the "Bow before me" Loki scene, which ended with Cap meeting Stark. Now back when I was watching the film for the first time I had no idea about the significance of that short exchange between the two. But later, after I was done watching the first parts of the series of movies under their name, I just downloaded Avengers 2012 solely to rewatch that scene.

Then, lastly, but not the leastly, came Thor. The entry and post-entry of Thor can be described in a single word, EPIC. Now, Thor also had had his own film by then, so there wasn't much of the intro, but his entrance was EPIC. The way he landed on top of the plane, came to stand in it as the backdoor dropped down, took away Loki was nothing short of EPIC. And the fight that followed his entrance was also just EPIC.


End file.
